What A Strange Dream
by wicca2star11
Summary: Have you ever had your food talk to you?


Team seven discusses their dreams.

Sakura: OMG! I dreamed I was getting married wearing a beautiful dress... with a handsome groom! glances at Sasuke KYAAAA!

Sasuke: I dreamed of killing Itachi...

Kakashi: busy reading Icha Icha Paradise

Of course, Naruto has the strangest one yet.

* * *

Have you ever had your food talk to you? I was cleaning the fish that I was going to cook for supper. It was sort of calming; doing something that didn't require a lot of thinking. Just scape, scrape, scrape, and the scales of the fish would come off. I was even humming peacefully as I worked. And when one side was done, I turned the fish over. I was about to continue scraping with the knife when my stomach plummeted. My breath caught in my throat and my heart began to pound rapidly. The fish was staring at me. Naturally, I stared back, and after a minute-long staring match, the fish blinked. Now, I know that fish don't have eyelids and can't blink, but cut me some slack, this is a dream I'm talking about. I dropped the knife in shock and yelped when it almost hit my foot. Backing away slowly from the counter where the fish lay, I bent to recover my knife, noticing that the fish's eyes never left me. I set the knife on the counter, far from the fish, staring at it the whole time. Can you blame me? 

And then the fish spoke, I swear, it turned to me, I'm not lying, and said, "What the hell are you staring at?!" By now, I was more curious than scared; someone must be playing a trick on me, I thought. So I moved closer to the fish, and it moved its tail so to position itself to see me better.

"Sorry," I said, "I've just never heard a fish talk."

"Just because you've never heard one, doesn't mean we don't!" It retorted.

"Well, excuse me if I've never had my food talk back to me!" This fish was starting to get on my nerves.

I could swear I saw a look of contempt cross the fish's face, "Who the hell are you calling Food!"

I picked up the knife and pointed it at the fish, "What do you think I was doing before you decided to start being a pain and begin talking to me?" I yelled, "I was cleaning you so that I could COOK you and EAT you!"

It sneered at me, "Don't think you can come near me with that puny knife of yours."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

I took one step forward brandishing my knife, its silver-like blade glinting in the kitchen light. A look of horror crossed the annoying fish's face. A wicked grin plastered on my face I raised it, dramatic music playing in the background.

"Wait!" it screamed, "Wait, wait just a minute! Please!"

I lowered the knife, a frown appearing on my face, "Now what?!"

The fish breathed a sigh of relief, "Don't kill me just yet."

"Why not?" I asked, annoyed, "You should be dead already anyways." I raised the knife again.

"I can grant you three wishes!" It cried, "Whatever you want, I can make it come true."

My eyes narrowed, "You're just saying that so I won't cut you."

"NO! I swear! Ask me anything!"

I lowered my knife thinking. What if it was telling the truth? Then again, it could be lying. I shrugged; only one way to find out, "Alright Mr. Fish, I got a wish for you." I said.

The fish brightened hopefully, "Ask away, but you have to let me go after you ask."

I smiled evilly, "Alright." I agreed, "Then my wish is..."

It stared at me expectantly.

"I wish to make a really delicious fish for dinner!" I brought the knife down hard, the fish screaming the whole time. And can you believe that the fish still argued with me even as I carried its head to the trash can? After that I resumed cleaning the fish's body and moved on the cooking it. In the end, my wish did come true, I contemplated regretfully, It was a delicious meal. I sighed, If only I had used those other two wishes...

* * *

Sakura: THWACK! Naruto, you baka! You even dream about food! 

Naruto: Ow! Sakura-chaaaan! that hurt!

Sasuke: Oo talking fish...

Kakashi:Hey! that happened to me once too! I was late to trining because o that dumb fish


End file.
